User talk:FireSnow16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 14:06, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please don't start making categoreis when you're new and don't know anything about this wiki's structure. Parrotbeak (talk) 23:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Two weeks time-out for you. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) if you were an ever after high charcter, who would you be ? Madeline Hatter.FireSnow16 15:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Outfits Please don't put outfit sections on the characters' main pages. They are only there for characters who don't have dolls. Once they have merchandise, all of their outfit info is put on the merchandise page. Thanks, Kell (talk) 20:03, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Image theft Image theft is not an acceptable practice. Do not upload or add images that are watermarked. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) C.A. Cupid Hello. I removed the cartoon image of Cupid from her page because for now, it's just adding clutter. Maybe that picture can go somewhere else in the future, once other characters have cartoon model pictures too, and it's not just Cupid. Also, pictures should not be added to a page as a thumbnail (with the little magnifying glass in the corner), so please take care in the future. Thanks, Kell (talk) 21:47, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Categories Part 2 Hello. The Adult images category is for images, not articles. Again, don't add categories if you don't know how they work. This is your second warning about incorrect categories. If you keep making non-constructive edits that go against the wiki's rules, you will be banned. Kell (talk) 00:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Learning editing It's ok to test things out when you're new, but when you keep making the same mistake after being warned, I have to believe you're ignoring the rules. I would start by reading these: *Ever After High Wiki:Enchanted house rules: This includes those category rules. *Ever After High Wiki:Editing policies: This has what you need to know about formatting. If it seems like a lot, just start with small edits (fixing misspelled words or adding the character list or summary for a new webisode). Make sure you check older articles of a similar type to see how they are formatted and make sure your edits match. If you see something specific that you'd like to do to improve the wiki, I'll be happy to help you learn how to do it. Kell (talk) 23:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! FireSnow16 (talk) 03:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) re: Videos There are already links on episode pages to youtube where the cartoon can be watched, so it's redundant to have them here. The World of Ever After High is just an introductory episode and is good enough for new users who want to find out what it's all about. Kell (talk) 00:06, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Could it be alright to have the music video?FireSnow16 (talk) 20:30, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Images Watermarked images... are those with a watermark on them. Perhaps a little inaccurately, I also use it for images that have any other kind of mark on them that clearly shows the image belongs to someone. Images that are marked may not be uploaded under any circumstances, and images that otherwise aren't yours are better to be not uploaded too unless there is a pressing reason. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) EAH book Today I went to barnes & noble and got The Storybook of Legends. FireSnow16 (talk) 18:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) New pages Sorry I couldn't help you make the new page. There is a Contribute button at the top of every page that you can click, and then click Add a Page. What was the problem? Kell (talk) 18:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me how to do make a page for webisodes? FireSnow16 (talk) 19:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Image Name I removed your picture from the Apple White page because it was poorly named. Please look at other images and name yours accordingly (Source - descriptive title). Kell (talk) 02:55, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Categories I think splitting the transcript category into chapters could be good, but I don't think categorizing voice actors by gender is helpful. Please ask Parrotbeak before making any categories. Kell (talk) 05:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :No on the voice actors, but yes on the transcripts. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:39, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Please change all the new categories to have a lower case "t". "transcripts", not "Transcripts". Parrotbeak (talk) 05:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::OK.FireSnow16 (talk) 09:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I, uh, I am not sure what I've said that you thought you had to undo all your edits. I just told you to get a lowercase "t" in, not that the entire work had to be undone. Did I communicate something wrong? Parrotbeak (talk) 21:06, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh my bad, can you help me?FireSnow16 (talk) 23:01, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I removed the images you added to the Legacy Day page because they were redundant and inappropriate for the layout. In addition, you incorrectly added them as thumbnails. Please don't add pictures until you can do them correctly. Thanks, Kell (talk) 18:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) SH image "Found"? Because if you didn't take the screenshot yourself, you are not allowed to upload it. It's not yours. And a filename like that is unacceptable because it is not specific. So, that image is not an acceptable replacement to the current one. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Im having a hard time doing the screenshot do you think you can help how to do it? FireSnow16 (talk) 14:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :I have a page written on it, called Ever After High Wiki:Images. You should read that first. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:48, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :I did what you said Parrotbeak and learned how too screenshot. :FireSnow16 (talk) 19:47, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please please please stop adding categories to pages when you don't know how they work. Transcripts do not need both "Transcripts" and "Chapter 2 transcripts" categories. That is redundant. Kell (talk) 03:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Student What exactly do you wish to be/want me to do when you request to be my student? I mean, if you want me to teach you about wiki coding, I fear I have little time/energy to take that all on me, but I can always answer targeted questions if you have them. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:54, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :I know, but maybe you can tell when Im ready to be your student.FireSnow16 (talk) 21:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I am terribly sorry, but I still am not sure what you mean with "being my student". Student of what, exactly? Parrotbeak (talk) 06:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I want to become like you.FireSnow16 (talk) 18:46, May 5, 2014 (UTC) LD Sparrow Screenshot of his presence at the ceremony, please. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I ment was " I did'nt see his or C.A. Cupid LD outfites".FireSnow16 (talk) 20:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Polls Sorry, but I don't create polls that are "manipulative". IE, there are many more Royals and Rebels than just five to name as favorite, so just giving those five options is not fair. A small alteration that'd make them acceptable is, for instance, "Who is your favorite 2014 Royal" (Choices then being Dexter, Lizzie, Holly, Duchess, and possibly another one), but that would be a poll for November or December. Equally, with the book trilogy yet to come to an end, I don't favor a book-themed poll. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) OK thenFireSnow16 (talk) 14:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for asking. I still am staying here, just too busy doing fanmade characters here. Royal or Rebel? Pages with broken file links You don't actually put pages in that category. Wikia works such that it automatically puts pages in that category if relevant. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) HI! Thought I'd just say thanks for the Eah music video! Goldana (talk) 02:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Goldana Lexicon Hey FireSnow. Thanks for updating the lexicon often, but here are some requests for the future: #In parentheses, the source should be listed. The source should either be a webisode name, the title of one of the diaries or books, the website, or some other specific place. #*A character's name is not an appropriate source. #The source that is listed should be from the first time that the phrase was used. If it was used multiple places at about the same time (such as Castleteria...that was everywhere), then we use the phrase "common". #*If you can find the first official use of "hat-tastic," then great, you can update the source and that would be helpful. #Don't add multiple sources. It should just be the first one. #Don't add phrases that are real world phrases. The lexicon is mostly for EAH-specific words that might need explanation. "Wait a tick" is a real world phrase that is almost as common as "Wait a sec." If I can explain anything further, let me know. Otherwise, your cooperation and contributions are appreciated. Thanks, Kell (talk) 02:21, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Edits I understand your desire to help out, but when you make articles under the wrong name or don't even add a standard template to others, it is perhaps better if you refrain from making new articles. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) OK.FireSnow16 (talk) 17:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Categories Perhaps not add them again. You have no clue what you are doing and I do not appreciate the extra work of making the edits undone. I will consider any future wrong category edits an act of vandalism. Parrotbeak (talk) 04:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Webisode screenshots So, I understand you don't make the screenshots you upload yourself. Kindly stop uploading and adding images then; this wiki won't profit from theft. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) HFJ I hope all you guys enjoy the fireworkes and have the best Fourth of July EVER! Thanks Thanks for your reply...Wanna be friends? Still doll85 (talk) 05:48, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes I do. FireSnow16 (talk) 12:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Page move Thanks for teh notification. I have dealt with the issue. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Gender Do not add a gender category to pes which gender is unconfirmed. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi. I've checked the Royal & Rebel Pedia Wiki and it appears that you've copied and pasted the outfit description I've previously typed out from Lizzie's Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party. Please note that this isn't allowed and goes against the general internet policy as well. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Cast pages Hi. Adding the place of birth next to their birth date is excess information more than necessary. Thank you for your contributions, though. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:14, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hi. If you're interested in adding categories, you've added the "characters" category on the pet pages. I have nothing against that, but that isn't needed anyways. I'll keep it there, but next time, please remember to add the categories in order. I will.FireSnow16 (talk) 02:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi FireSnow16, I wanted to ask you if you could visit my wiki. It is called Ashlynn and the rest of Ever After High wiki. Please respond soon! Ashlynn Ella (talk) 12:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC)ashlynn ella Merchandise images Hi, since you're likely to edit the merchandise pages more, might I like to say that a recommendable image size is ".jpg" instead of ".png". Plus, you've named your image wrong. Next time, do you mind switching the "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Tea Party" with the descriptive title of the character around? For example, "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Tea Party - students dance". Also, I do recommend for you to add in official art of the characters if they have it instead. Since the Hat-Tastic dolls have official art, try finding one with a plain background. I also had to delete the image because of possible image theft from the Royal and Rebel Pedia Wiki, the image screenshot Ivypan800 took. The names match, so I have little doubt you took that screenshot. I've also acknowledged that you hadn't a clean record when dealing with images or categories, so please, find your own images instead of stealing them off other wikis. This classifies as image theft and I think Ivy wouldn't like that. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:59, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy Labor Day Happy Labor Day to everyone and I'm celeabrate with a indoor picnic. Tell me what are doing to celeabrate.FireSnow16 (talk) 13:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Transcript Hi, please don't delete the "Speaker" section on each transcript or mass edit the articles. If you continue to edit like that, then it's going to have to result to a one-week timeout. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:37, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, on Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date/English transcript Gabby1102 delete "Speaker".